The present invention relates to improved load cells for precision measurement of weights and forces, especially to load cells of the Planar Gaged Plate design, and specifically to methods for making such load cells insensitive to the point of force application.
Planar Gaged Plate type load cell apparatus or arrangements for the measurement of force or weight have been in use for many years, and several methods for equalizing the sensitivities of individual sensing elements in different types of load cell arrangements are known in the art. All of the known devices and methods are complicated or require considerable vertical height, and lead to expensive load cell designs